Caught
by The Pink Brain
Summary: Two Joes are caught by the Dreadnoks and Cobra. They end up in Destro’s violent hands. It is now up to Steeler, Stalker, and Recondo to save their teammates before it is too late. (Please read responsibly and adhere to the warnings and rating.)


**Caught  
****By: Pink Brain  
****Rating: Strong PG-13/R – language and acts of torture/violence**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to GI Joe or the characters. This is all purely fiction, using characters created by Marvel, Devil's Due, Sunbow, and Hasbro. Thanks to those of you who gave me honest feedback on this very rough draft months ago.

* * *

Steeler and a small team tramped through the swamps and jungles of the Florida Everglades. "This is horseshit," the tank commander growled. "Two of my men disappear here, and headquarters can't spare any back up until tomorrow." 

Recondo and Stalker nodded in agreement before the jungle trooper said, "We'll find them. Don't worry. The swamp is just a mushy jungle. If Zartan and his goons caught Cover Girl and Clutch, we will track them down. The Dreadnoks are not the smartest associates that Cobra has."

Steeler shot Recondo a glare before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, you guys. I know we can find them. I just wish their transmitting signal would not have stopped."

The three Joes had been tracking the homing device attached to Cover Girl's boot, but an hour ago, the signal had ceased. Steeler knew that meant it had been found, and now he feared what they may be doing to the tank jockey and grease monkey. He shuddered as his mind conjured up the worst images, remorseful that he was not there. They trudged on, looking for clues, listening for Dreadnoks, and praying for their teammates safety.

Not far from where the three Joes were looking and hundreds of feet below ground, Zartan and the Dreadnoks forced Cover Girl and Clutch along the narrow tunnel path. Zartan led the way, while Ripper followed, trying to convince their leader to allow them to keep Cover Girl. "Zartan, please can't we keep the Sheila. She could give us all some amusement."

"Not if the Commander is willing to buy her and the bloke. Money is more important than amusement," Zartan replied.

Behind the two quarreling Dreadnoks, Buzzer kept his hand on Cover Girl's upper arm, pulling her along the path. Cover Girl was repulsed by the discussion and by Buzzer's closeness. She was thankful that Zartan could only see dollar signs.

Behind her, Clutch was being roughly pushed along by Torch. "Hey, Brainiac," he yelled to Buzzer, "are you trying to get fresh with her? There is plenty of room. You don't need to keep feeling her up."

"Shuddup you." Torch swatted Clutch in the head. "Keep yer lips from yappin'."

Buzzer jolted to a halted, keeping his hand firmly on Cover Girl's arm. As Torch and Clutch walked up behind them, Buzzer took his chainsaw and rammed the motor into Clutch's stomach. "That'll teach you to mind yer own business," he sneered, watching Clutch double over, gasping for air. The Dreadnok moved his arm with the intention of slamming the motor into the grease monkey's head.

Cover Girl turned and looked at her teammate before deducing what Buzzer was planning to do. She used her body weight to push herself into her captor, sending them both crashing into the earth wall. "Leave him alone," she defended.

Surprised, Buzzer dropped his makeshift weapon and steadied himself. He roughly grabbed Cover Girl's shoulders and shoved her against the tunnel wall. "If you like it rough, Sheila, I'll make it rough, but not here," he warned, leaning in and licking her cheek.

"Come on, get up!" Torch ordered, yanking Clutch back into an upright position.

"What on earth is going on back there?" Zartan screamed, looking back at Torch, Buzzer, and their prisoners.

"Just a little foreplay," Buzzer answered, resuming his hold on Cover Girl. "Come on, Sheila, walk with Daddy."

Cover Girl's stomach churned as she was forced to inhale the Dreadnok's stench and the accompanying musty, earthy smell of the tunnels. Behind her, Clutch continued to cough as Torch pulled him along.

Entering the Commander's chambers, Zartan halted his men and their prisoners and walked up to confer with Cobra Commander.

"Tie them up over there. Remove their jackets and boots," Destro ordered, stepping away from Cobra Commander and Zartan. It was apparent that the Commander was willing to bargain with Zartan.

Buzzer, Torch, and Ripper forced the two Joes towards the chairs, stripped off their jackets, and roughly pushed them into their seats. Ripper tied Clutch's arms behind the chair and then secured his ankles to the chair legs while Buzzer did the same to Cover Girl. Torch unlaced and pulled off their boots.

Destro confidently strode over to the detained Joes. He studied the eyes of his captives, waiting for the Commander and Zartan to finish their deal. Reaching out, he gently caressed Cover Girl's face. "Pity," he mocked, "she is such a beautiful creature."

As Cover Girl tried to jerk away from Destro's hand, Clutch angrily growled, "Leave her alone, Tin Face."

Without blinking, Destro watched the hatred grow in Cover Girl's eyes. "It'd be wise if your teammate keeps his mouth shut. The more he talks, the worse things will get for you," he informed the tank jockey.

Cover Girl finally was able to wrench her chin out of Destro's grasp. "The last I heard, it's a free country," she replied with a scowl of disgust.

Ignoring her comment, Destro once again stroked her cheek. "I don't suppose," he began, "that you would be so gracious as to tell me where your headquarters is located, would you?"

"Bite me, jerk," Cover Girl spat at him through gritted teeth. She tugged at her bonded hands, glancing around at the other snakes in the room. Cobra Commander and Zartan had finalized their trade, and the Commander appeared to be giving Zartan new orders. Clutch sat to her right tugging at his ropes, and Destro stood tall in front of her, studying her face. A shadow emerged on the floor beside her, and she noticed Storm Shadow had made his appearance.

"You really should watch that mouth of yours. It could get you in trouble some day," Destro warned. "Why are you and your teammates here?" Destro asked.

"We're on vacation," Cover Girl smarted back to him.

Destro nodded to Storm Shadow, who quickly grabbed his sword, and with a precise arc, sliced her upper arm.

Cover Girl winced as the sharp point of the blade dug into her arm. The wound stung for an instant and then began to bleed.

Clutch pulled harder against his ropes. "Leave her alone," he once again demanded, fearing that no good was going to come from this situation.

"If I have to, I'll cut you inch by inch until you answer my questions. Maybe I need to make the questions simpler. Build up to the harder ones." Thinking, Destro grabbed her chin, "What is your name?"

"Corporal Courtney Krieger," Cover Girl answered, using the training she was taught in case of an interrogation and answering only what she was asked.

"Please let us keep the Sheila," Ripper pleaded with Destro.

"Silence, fool," Destro retorted, glancing at Cobra Commander and Zartan. "Can you take the inbred trio out of here?" He asked Zartan.

Smiling, Zartan slung a large sack of cash across his shoulder before he addressed the three Dreadnoks. "Let us leave this dank hole. We have more work to do."

"But Zartan, he called us inbred," one Dreadnok complained as another one asked, "What does inbred mean?"

Momentarily distracted, Destro shook his head. "Commander, must you have associations with such idiotic oafs?"

"What I do with my money is none of your business," Cobra Commander hissed. "Get me the Joe's location, using whatever means necessary."

Destro muttered under his breath, returning his attention to Cover Girl. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"Sitting beside me," she retorted, receiving another cut to her other arm. Clutch watched, regret and anger building inside him. Once again, he ordered Destro to leave her alone.

Growing tired of Clutch's remarks, Destro ordered a guard to gag the annoying Joe. "Now, where were we?" Destro pondered before he resumed his questioning.

Cover Girl continued to repeat her rank, name, and identification number. Each statement warranted her with another cut, either to the arm or the leg. With each cut, the pain built and Storm Shadow's blade dug in deeper.

"When is your backup coming for you?" Destro finally asked, amused that this woman enjoyed being cut, slice-by-slice.

"They don't know we are here," Cover Girl answered, clenching her teeth together to hide the pain. She knew Steeler, Recondo, and Stalker would be inevitably looking for her and Clutch, but she had no idea when or if they would be able to track them underground.

"Liar," Destro cursed, slapping her across the face. His patience was wearing thin.

* * *

Topside, Recondo found a piece of Cover Girl's homing communicator. "Let's go this way," the jungle trooper suggested, pointing to a path that looked overgrown. 

"Man, you've lost it," Stalker argued. "No one has been that way." As the Ranger took a few steps towards the path that Recondo had pointed to, he intended to point out the obvious. "See there is…" His statement was silenced as the earth shifted beneath him, and he felt the ground begin to lower under him. "What the…" he cried out in surprise. He looked up at his teammates, who jumped down onto the receding platform.

"And you were saying?" Recondo asked smugly.

Stalker grumbled as Steeler looked around. "Be ready when this opens up to whatever is under us."

Both Joes nodded and raised their weapons. As the fake ground stopped, they each jumped off and watched the platform return to the ground above them. "Look," Recondo pointed as two Cobra Vipers ran towards them.

"GI Joe!" They said in unison. "Surrender," one Viper ordered.

"If you say so," Stalker announced, tossing his weapon forcefully at one guard, as Steeler and Recondo tackled the other.

Quickly and efficiently, the Joes knocked the two Vipers out. Steeler and Recondo removed the Viper's uniforms and slipped them on over their clothing. Stalker tied the Vipers together and dragged them out of the main tunnel. "No one will find them for awhile," he said, walking back to his teammates. "Shall we find out where this takes us?"

"Absolutely," Steeler revealed. "We'll flank you on either side and hope we don't have any other unexpected visitors."

The three Joes walked down the tunnel, which earlier the Dreadnoks and captured Joes had occupied. Halfway to Cobra's underground lair, they encountered Zartan and his trio of vagabonds. Steeler and Recondo quickly pretended to be badgering the captured Stalker.

"Hey you fools," Zartan interrupted, "the party is in the command room."

"You are a little late, Joey. Your teammates are already being interrogated by Destro," Buzzer gloated.

Ripper mumbled, "Zartan, maybe we can swap this bloke for the Sheila."

"Fools, shut up. He's not our prisoner," Zartan stated, curling his hands into fists. "Although, would you Vipers be interested in a trade?"

Recondo immediately answered, "No Zartan. We will get our own reward for this one. Last time we traded with you, you screwed us." He hoped that these trades had happened before.

Zartan's laughter echoed in the tunnels. "And so I did. Can't blame me for trying, can you?" He walked passed the two Vipers and the captured Joe. The three Dreadnoks followed Zartan as Stalker turned to Recondo.

"You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch. You could have blown our cover," he berated the jungle trooper.

Recondo shrugged his shoulders. "It's all under control. You doing okay over there, Steeler?" he asked quietly, glancing at the silent tank commander.

Steeler shook his head to clear his mind. "Yes, let's get moving," he said worriedly as the three continued in the direction that Zartan had just exited.

* * *

Inside the command room, Destro was growing tired of hearing Cover Girl's rank, name, and number. "For the last time, my dear, where is your headquarters?" The military weapons dealer crossed his arms and stared at Cover Girl. 

Breathing heavily as she tried to keep from passing out from all of the cuts on her arms and legs, she replied, "It's underground."

Destro arched an eyebrow, assuming that he had finally broke the defiant Joe.

Clutch's eyes went wide, as he tried to figure out what his teammate's intentions were. He screamed muffled words through his gag. "No! Cover Girl don't!"

Destro backhanded the grease monkey, jolting Clutch's head roughly against the back of the chair. "It's underground, you say," he calmly continued his questioning. "Where at underground?"

"In the…" her raspy voice failed her, and she emitted a gagging cough.

"Guard, get a glass of water this instant," Destro ordered. Seconds later, a Crimson guard produced a paper cup full of water. "Here, Lass. Take a sip and then you can finish your statement." He gently guided the cup to her lips, tilting it slightly.

Cover Girl welcomed the cool liquid, swallowing it as it soothed her parched throat.

"Where is your underground headquarters?" Destro asked again, holding the glass.

Clutch swallowed hard, uttering a silent prayer as he heard Cover Girl say, "In the Florida Everglades."

"You bitch! How dare you mock me!" Destro exclaimed, tossing the remaining water in her face. In his anger, he swiped his boot knife and lashed out at Cover Girl. His blade cut deeply into her calf like warm butter, and her scream of pain was music to his ears.

Turning his attention to Clutch, his normally calm demeanor returned as another thought crossed his mind. "I know what we will do. Let's play a different game." Destro looked back at Cover Girl's pale and anguished face. "Since you don't seem to care if we cut on you, how about each inadequate answer you give me, you get to watch your teammate suffer. And trust me, Doll, his injuries will be much more brutal than yours."

In the hallway, the two fake Vipers and Stalker heard Cover Girl's scream. Steeler immediately started to take off towards the sound of her voice. "Wait! We have to do this right," Stalker told him, grabbing the tank commander's arm.

Steeler wrenched his arm free and whirled around to face his two teammates. Before he could say anything, the doors opened, and two Cobra guards exited. "Another prisoner? That is good. Destro grows tired of the two he has now. You better get in there."

Steeler and Recondo nodded and dragged Stalker into the command room just as Destro had finished using Clutch's head as a punching bag. "What do we have here?" Cobra Commander hissed. "Is this swamp of Zartan's full of GI Joe?" The Commander agitatedly asked, stepping down and walking towards the new prisoner. "You, Joe, who else is around these parts?" he asked Stalker.

Steeler and Recondo loosely held Stalker's arms. Steeler couldn't help but look over at his imprisoned teammates. Clutch had blood trickling down his face from a gash on his forehead, administered by Destro after Cover Girl repeatedly denied him the location of the Joe's headquarters. Storm Shadow walked over towards Cobra Commander, leaving Destro alone with Cover Girl and Clutch.

Stalker curtly answered, "No one but me. You already have the others." He gave a nod towards Cover Girl and Clutch.

"You lie, Joe," Cobra Commander hissed, taking another step towards them.

Stalker lunged at the Commander as Recondo tackled Storm Shadow. Steeler grabbed his pistol and shot at some of the Crimson guards and vipers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Destro asked, turning around as Cobra Commander crashed into him.

"Get me out of here," Cobra Commander ordered, picking himself off the floor.

"What about…" Destro tried to argue.

"Forget them. Get **ME** out of here," the Commander once again demanded.

Stalker and the two fake Vipers fought off the other cobra guards as Destro and Cobra Commander disappeared into a hidden tunnel. Once the last guard hit the floor, Steeler said, "We have to get out of here pronto. They'll be back." All three ran over to Clutch and Cover Girl. Steeler crouched down beside Cover Girl, his eyes running across her cuts. "Hang on, Sweetheart. I'll get you out of here," the tank commander quietly promised, cutting the ropes and gently lifting Cover Girl from her chair.

Cover Girl felt Steeler's arms lift her, and she bit back a scream of agony as the jostling awakened the cuts that had grown numb. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the pain, but the calf of her leg felt like it was on fire. A pain-filled groan escaped her lips, and she allowed herself to succumb to a place where she didn't feel the pain.

Stalker and Recondo released Clutch's restrained arms and legs and helped the grease monkey to his feet. "Can you walk, Clutch?" Stalker asked, watching the grimace of pain cross his face as Recondo steadied the mechanic.

"Yeah, I think so," he revealed. "Careful Ralph. Destro cut the back of her leg pretty good 'n deep." His lungs filled with air, causing him to cough as they pressed against a few broken ribs, courtesy of Destro.

"I've got her," Steeler answered, leading the way. "Let's move it. As fast as we can boys."

Clutch winced as he took a few steps, trying not to use Stalker and Recondo for support, but in the end, conceded and allowed them to move him along.

The five Joes moved as quickly as they could down the main tunnel. They ran into a small duo of cobra guards, but Stalker quickly rendered them unconscious. Reaching the platform, the Ranger found a hidden button, which lowered the ground above them. Activating the platform, they watched it descend to them, climbed on board, and waited anxiously for it to rise to topside once again.

The rustling of the trees and cries of the swamp and jungle animals welcomed them as they disembarked and continued towards their carefully hidden vehicle. Cover Girl drifted in and out of consciousness as Steeler carried her. She vaguely felt the bench seat as Steeler laid her down carefully. Stalker and Recondo gently lifted Clutch into the back of the vehicle, and Recondo eased the grease monkey onto another seat. "What did they do to you?" The jungle trooper asked.

"A whole lotta slice and dice on Court, and then Destro thought I was his human punching bag," Clutch wheezed, catching his breath and coughing from the physical exertion of moving.

As Stalker drove them back to their makeshift camp, Recondo grabbed the medical kit. Steeler immediately wrapped Cover Girl's cut calf and then began to apply antiseptic on her cuts as Recondo tended to Clutch's lacerations and the gash on his temple.

"No. Not me. Her," the grease monkey insisted. "Courtney's hurt worse than me. I'm fine."

"You are not. You have broken ribs and one deep cut on your thick head. Now, sit still," the jungle trooper ordered.

"Please, Dan. Help Ralph," Clutch pleaded with Recondo.

"Okay, okay." He moved away and slid next to Steeler. "How is she?"

"I don't know. I'm not a damn medic. She's gonna need stitches on some of these, though," Steeler harshly answered.

Stalker rolled into camp, thankful to see Doc and Ripcord. "You guys are a sight for sore eyes. We need you, Doc. STAT," the Ranger said, grinning. "I always wanted to say that," he mumbled to himself, as Doc arched an eyebrow at Stalker.

"What happened?" Doc asked, entering the back of the humvee. Surveying the injured, he shook his head. "Never mind. Just get them to the Med tent." He looked at Clutch, who shook his head. "Courtney first," the grease monkey repeated.

Steeler picked up Cover Girl and carried her into the medical tent as Stalker, Ripcord, and Recondo moved Clutch, who insisted he could walk. Doc followed Steeler and quickly assessed Cover Girl's wounds. "How long has she been out?" he asked, checking her pupils.

Steeler shook his head. "A good thirty minutes. She passed out once I moved her. I don't know if she was conscious the entire time she was with Destro or not."

"She was," Clutch interrupted.

Doc nodded and started an intravenous line before he began to cleanse and bandage her wounds, stitching the deeply cut lacerations. "Alright, Ralph. Stay by her side while I go have a look at Lance," Doc instructed.

"Thanks, Doc," Steeler replied.

Doc moved to the opposite side of the tent and began to examine Clutch. "Steinberg! You are either going to sit still so I can patch you up, or I'll let one of these guys knock you out," the doctor warned, as Clutch fidgeted and squirmed as Doc stitched some gashes on his arms and pressed on his broken ribs.

"Easy, easy, big guy," Clutch remarked, giving Doc a smirk. "I'll be good. Besides Courtney wouldn't want to miss the pleasure of decking me for no good reason." Clutch grasped the ice pack and replaced it over his swollen eye as he sat still so Doc could finish.

Steeler listened to the friendly bickering between Doc and Clutch until he heard a soft moan. Glancing down, he noticed Cover Girl blinking her eyes open. The tank jockey locked her gaze with her superior's worried eyes. She smiled and stroked his hand. "Hi," she softly said.

Steeler's worry left him as he heard her voice and saw her eyes staring into his. "Hi Gorgeous. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head. "I'm numb." She glanced down at her elevated, wrapped leg. "Destro did that. Hurt like hell," she winced, her eyes tearing up. "Did he do a lot of damage to it?"

"No, Honey. Doc says you'll be fine. Of course, he will give you a more in-depth diagnosis once we are back to base. It'll take a while to mend, but you'll be able to hop, skip, and jump soon," Steeler replied, grinning as he swiped his hand across her hair, brushing it back.

"Smart-ass," she retorted but relieved to hear that there would be no permanent damage. "How's Lance?" She looked towards Doc and Clutch.

"He's being pigheaded, but he'll be fine. Some broken ribs and possible concussion," Steeler answered.

Cover Girl looked back at Steeler. She moved her hand slightly, trying to not disturb the intravenous lines. Grasping the front of his shirt, she tugged on it.

Steeler lowered his face closer to hers and whispered, "You tugged, my dear?"

Cover Girl smiled as his lips brushed hers tenderly. "Thank you for rescuing me," she quietly spoke; her warm breath blew across his cheek and over his ear.

"My pleasure. You can always count on me," Steeler replied, kissing her again and finding her lips returning the kiss without hesitation.

"Hey. If Prince Charming is supposed to awaken Sleeping Beauty, shouldn't I be doing that?" Clutch questioned, observing Steeler and Cover Girl's kiss.

"Not if Courtney is Sleeping Beauty. You're going to need to find your own Beauty," Recondo quipped, glancing at the tank jockey and tank commander before exiting the tent and helping Stalker and Ripcord secure their camp for the night.

Doc chuckled as he finished wrapping Clutch's rips. "Better luck next time, Lance."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Clutch mumbled, smiling to himself.


End file.
